


Kadena Halloween

by catmig



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmig/pseuds/catmig
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Kat asking Adena if she wants to go to a Scarlet company party and go in a couples costume? Much to Adena Sutton and Janes surprise."





	Kadena Halloween

For as long as she could remember, Kat hated Halloween. 

Well, not actually. But she did a really good job at pretending she hates Halloween. She had a great feminist speech that she used every year about women being subject to the male gaze and how everything is expected to be a “slut costume”. She used it so much she actually forgot that she at one point in time loved Halloween. 

Every year when her friends would beg her and annoy her to dress up with them, she held steady and stuck to her somewhat made up principles. 

However, what Kat wasn’t saying with her criticisms and annual rants about sexism and cultural appropriation, was that she actually loved Halloween. She loved seeing what kind of creative costumes people came up with. She loved people who did ironic political costumes. She even loved some of the slutty costumes if she was being honest. 

But then when all of her friends started coupling up and doing cheesey couple costumes, Kat did her usual shrinking into herself and started to get negative. Who needs that crap? Not Kat, that’s for sure.

But, truth be told, Kat was just jealous of the couple outfits. Every so often she would see pictures on Instagram of cute couple costume ideas and think how nice it would be to have someone dress up with. She never had someone before to do a couple costume with…until now.

It was late September when Kat finally built up her nerve to broach the topic with Adena. They were making dinner in Adena’s apartment when she decided to rip that bandaid off. Well, not really rip it off…more or less drag it slowly. 

“Hey so I totally forgot to mention,” Kat began as she was stirring the pasta sauce.

“Yes?” Adena replied as she was cutting up a tomato for their salad. 

“Yeah…works doing this party thing, for Halloween. It’s totally lame.” Kat added the last part quickly. “It’s like a costume thing…I think. I’m not even sure. Costumes probably aren’t mandatory. I don’t usually go, but you know…Jane and Sutton are being Jane and Sutton about it…so I said I’d mention it…but I figured you might have work or a shoot.” Kat was too busy rambling that she didn’t realize Adena had stopped cutting the tomato and was turned around staring at Kat.

“Kat?”

“Yes?” Kat finally took her eyes off the sauce and looked at Adena.

“Are you trying to ask me to dress up with you for your Scarlet Halloween party?”

Kat should have known better to try and sneak something past Adena.

“Yeah…If you want though! No pressure.”

“I would love to.” Adena leaned across the kitchen and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek then spinned around to go back to cutting, and Kat could not help the huge grin from spreading across her face.

A week or so later Kat, Jane and Sutton were hanging out in the fashion closet at work detailing the latest Scarlet drama with each other. Sutton was playing with a feather boa on the rack when she brought up the upcoming Halloween party, “I think this might work for my costume…” .

“Watch out talking about costumes Sutton,” Jane warned. “You don’t want to set off the wrath of Kat and her anti-Halloween war path.” 

“You know…you really might not want to set me off this year, because actually….my costume might beat both of yours,” Kat came out with slyly. 

“Woah woah woah…what?!” Sutton dropped the boa and turned on Kat.

“Since when do you dress up for Halloween?” Jane came out with, shocked.

Kat just shrugged. “I’m just saying. You two better watch your backs. I got Adena, an actual artist, on my side.” Kat raised her eyebrows at her friends.

“Hey, wait this isn’t fair!” Jane exclaimed.

“Yeah, what she said. You hate Halloween! And of all horrors you’re doing a couple costume? Who are you?” Sutton and Jane were both staring at her with their arms crossed. 

“I’m Kat…in a relationship. Who knew, right?” Kat just shrugged again and left them in the fashion closet as she went to go text Adena more ideas for their costumes.

A week later at the Scarlet Halloween party Jane and Sutton were standing at the bar, dressed as Rosie the Riveter and Audrey Hepburn, respectively. “She’s not gonna show, she was bluffing,” Sutton stated defiantly. 

“She was being all weird about it. Like, why would she bluff a Halloween party?”

“I don’t know, I just can’t see her actually showing up.”

“I bet you 50 bucks she shows up,” Jane raised her glass in a challenge.

“You’re on,” Sutton cheersed her. 

Not even 10 minutes later Jane choked on her drink as she looked at the entrance. “I’ll take that 50 bucks now,” Jane laughed as she pointed towards the door. Sutton’s head snapped over towards the door immediately and she slammed her hand against the bar.

“Dammit! Aww…but, wait…they look adorable!” Sutton’s anger was immediately vanished as Kat and Adena strolled over. 

Adena dressed as Frida Kahlo and Kat, with a picture frame in tow as Frida’s significant other Diego Rivera. 

Jane enveloped both of them in hugs, “You two look amazing.”

“Told you, my artist girl knows how to do Halloween,” Kat nudged Adena who was blushing under her makeup, causing Kat to kiss her on the cheek instinctively.

So, if Kat was really being honest, she didn’t hate Halloween at all. She just needed someone to bring her love for it, and everything else out of her.


End file.
